1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to switch control systems, and particularly to a switch control system for controlling an electrically conductive fluid to a tank by means of a solenoid valve.
2. Description of Related Art
A solenoid valve is an electromechanical valve for use with liquid or gas. The valve is controlled by an electric current through the solenoid: in the case of a two-port valve the flow is switched on or off; in the case of a three-port valve, the outflow is switched between the two outlet ports. Solenoid valves are the most frequently used control elements for fluids. Their tasks are to shut off, release, dose, distribute or mix fluids. However, a typical solenoid valve is controlled by a single pole which has a deformable structure inside. The deformable structure tends to assume a naturally-deformed state over thousands of operations, which may cause the solenoid valve to fail or operate ineffectively.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.